Images passées
by Oceanna
Summary: Dans toutes ses possessions, Rémus n'en a que peu qui lui sont vraiment précieuses, vraiment intimes. Quelques photographies, quelques lettres des gens chers qui ont survécu à la tourmente du passé, et ça. Ce dossier plein de bouts de parchemins qu'il ouvre rarement, parce que les dessins qu'il contient le remplissent de la mélancolie des jours heureux qui ne reviendront jamais.


Pour Len, dans le cadre du Secret Santa fofien, en espérant que cet OS te plaira.

.

Images passées

.

Sirius lui a offert une chambre à Grimmaurt, pour ses affaires vraiment personnelles, depuis qu'il a pour mission d'infiltrer les loups-garous pour l'Ordre. C'est la meilleure façon d'éviter de révéler son passé de privilégié qui nuirait à sa couverture. Il n'a presque rien de personnel à y laisser, pourtant : des restes de devoirs du temps de Poudlard, quelques livres qui sont trop intimes pour qu'il veuille les partager avec ceux qui rentreront peut-être dans son appartement, quelques photos, les lettres de ses parents et ses amis qui ont survécu au temps et... ça. Ce dossier plein de bouts de parchemins qu'il a toujours peur de contempler – il le fait parfois, et est toujours submergé par une vague de mélancolie sombre et par le souvenirs de jours heureux qui ne pourront jamais revenir.

Le dossier lui brûle les doigts. Il a envie comme toujours de le regarder, de se perdre dans les souvenirs qui suivront son ouverture, qu'importe le moment où il devra affronter de nouveau le présent si amer.

Il hésite encore une dernière fois.

Il l'ouvre, et la première image lui saute aux yeux.

.

Ils sont quatre, les bras dessus dessous, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sont fiers comme Artaban, fiers comme des poux, fiers comme s'ils venaient de sauver le monde. Sirius et James sont au centre, Rémus tout à gauche, Peter tout à droite. Derrière eux, il y a les tours penchées de Poudlard, et avant, les portes, le parc.

Le dessin n'est que crayon, touches rapides et sèches de l'étudiant de cinquième année qui voulait un ou deux gallions à dépenser à Pré-au-lard. Ils avaient été insupportables pendant qu'ils posaient, incapables de rester en place, riant, s'interpellant, rompant et reformant la ligne, faisant les pires grimaces et envoyant les pires atrocités que pouvaient imaginer les enfants de onze ans qu'ils étaient. Le résultat, c'est que le dessin n'a pas été enchanté pour faire trembler la lumière et les ombres, mais ce n'est pas important.

Le Saule Cogneur ne projette pas son ombre sur le parc – il se situe de l'autre côté, loin de toute cette vitalité qui éclate et peut encore passer pour de l'innocence.

Parce que cette première année, ils le sont, innocents. Ils détestent les Serpentard par principe et parce que tout le monde le fait, ils écoutent en classe quand ils n'ont rien à se dire, ils travaillent parce qu'ils ont peur des notes qui vont tomber sur leurs têtes. Ils sont quatre dans le dortoir plutôt que cinq parce que le hasard l'a décidé et ils ne s'en plaignent pas. Le lit libre est couvert de jeux mal rangés en souvenir de parties en cours jamais reprises. Ils sont innocents comme ils ne le seront plus jamais ensuite, et dans le silence de ces souvenirs, la voix de Peter résonne : « Nous, nous serons des héros comme Godric. »

.

L'année suivante, c'est lui qui dessine. Il s'interdit d'être dans l'image, rongé par ses mensonges, rongé par cette différence, par sa marque, par sa malédiction. Il les a dessinés dans leur chambre, Peter et James perdus dans une partie d'échec et Sirius en travers du lit, la tête renversée un livre moldu à la main.

James a le sourire victorieux des gagnants et, en face, Peter se mordille les lèvres et tente de voir comment contrer son attaque. Sirius les distrait joyeusement en leur faisant partager des morceaux choisis de son texte qui provoquent de grands éclats de rire. Rémus écoute, il regarde, il dessine, il veut graver le souvenir de cette soirée dans sa mémoire, et de toutes les autres similaires à celles-là, pour que le jour où ils sauront – parce qu'ils sauront, l'intelligence désinvolte de James et de Sirius le remplit de peur et d'admiration et le jour où ils se poseront la question, il trouveront la réponse. Il veut se souvenir de ces moments d'unité – même s'il ne peut être qu'à moitié présent, retenu par sa fatigue et ses mensonges – s'en composer une veste pour les soirs de solitude qui viendront un jour, certainement.

« N'empêche, avait dit brusquement Sirius, ce serait tellement bien si on avait aussi une société secrète. Tu sais, avec un nom mystérieux, des codes, des mots de passes et un salut secret pour nous reconnaître entre nous ...

-Mais eux, ils sont au service du roi, non ? avait remarqué Peter dont les pièces avaient choisi de quitter le plateau en l'insultant car sa défaite était inéluctable. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'on peut faire ici en secret... »

Un silence avait suivi sa déclaration.

« Je ne sais pas, avait déclaré lentement James dont les yeux trahissait l'excitation. Imagine la têtes des serpents s'ils découvraient qu'une société secrète avait juré de réduire à néant leurs machinations...

-Ils ne sauraient pas qui accuser, avait renchérit Sirius.

-Ils ne sauraient pas sur qui se venger, avait enchaîné Peter.

-C'est décidé ! On va faire une société secrète contre les Serpentard ! Rémus, tu en es ? »

Et il n'avait pas su dire non, ébloui par l'idée qu'ils avaient eu de l'intégrer aussi et par l'espoir d'appartenir encore plus à ce petit groupe qui l'avait adopté avec un naturel qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé possible.

.

Son trait s'est affirmé l'année suivante, fruit de multiples griffonnages dont il n'a pas gardé la trace. Ils sont tous les quatre dans l'image, lui et Peter un genou à terre avec Sirius et James derrière eux. Ils ne sourient pas et tentent tous de prendre un air sérieux et concentré. Sirius donne l'impression de manger un citron, Peter qu'on vient d'écraser son chat et James semble retenir un fou-rire. Et lui semble perdu au milieu, trop maigre ou trop petit, trop hésitant ou trop ordinaire.

Mais cette image, c'est leur début, leur vrai début. Elle datait de la fin de l'année précédente, du jour où, après des semaines de sous-entendus sur les phases de la lune qui avaient vrillés ses nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, qu'il craque, qu'il hurle – hurle pour que sa voix ne se brise pas – que oui, il est un loup-garou, oui il leur a menti, oui il les a trahi, dans le secret de son dortoir et que maintenant, ils sont contents, il va changer de dortoir et les laisser en paix... Le déluge de paroles où sa voix n'avait pas arrêté de se briser à l'image de son esprit avait laissé les trois autres interloqués et un peu gris, comme des enfants qui venaient de faire une très grosse bêtise. Et puis Peter s'était excusé, et Sirius avait enchaîné en disant qu'ils voulaient juste qu'il sache qu'ils étaient au courant. Et James avait conclu d'une phrase qu'il gardait encore en mémoire :

« On veut pas que tu quittes notre dortoir parce que tu es... parce que tu as un petit problème de fourrure. »

Il en était resté abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais pensé – jamais osé croire – jamais espéré qu'un jour... Il avait ri, puis il avait pleuré – ou bien les deux en même temps. Et puis James avait exigé de prendre une image de tous les quatre – il connaissait un sort – et ils avaient décidé que ce jour marquait le vrai début des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient juré : plus un secret, plus un mensonge. Ils étaient une société secrète, et une société secrète, ça ne servait à rien si on ne se faisait pas une confiance absolue.

Il lui avait fallu plus de trois mois pour trouver la force de finir le dessin. Quand il le leur avait montré, les autres avaient adoré et lui avaient révélé leur plan ultime de devenir des animagi pour lui tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune.

Il aurait dû leur dire que c'était fou et impossible, mais ils étaient une société secrète, et ils l'avaient accepté en leur sein.

Il avait choisi d'y croire et...

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rémus sursaute. Perdu dans la contemplation des images, il n'a rien entendu de l'arrivée de Sirius qui voulait sans doute lui proposer son aide. Leurs regards se croisent, s'évitent. Ils sont les coquilles brisées d'un avenir qui n'aura jamais lieu, il sont les cendres d'un passé qui ne cessent de ne pas vouloir s'enterrer. Il se relève, grimace en sentant ses os protester, et montre le dossier à son ami, lui tend les trois images qu'il a sorties.

Un long silence les enveloppe – ce qui aurait pu être n'a jamais été aussi tangible que dans ces moments où ils se perdent dans les souvenirs qui les unissent. Il voit Sirius effleurer du bout des doigts le visage de James qui retient un fou-rire, avec l'ombre d'un sourire très triste sur les lèvres. Ils regardent ensemble leurs images jeunes et innocentes et pleines de promesses que la vie ne tiendra pas.

« Tu... dessines encore ?, demande Sirius. »

Rémus hausse les épaules, mais la question les a arrachés à la contemplation des occasions manquées et de la brillance rehaussée de nostalgie des jours heureux.

« Je n'ai plus vraiment les économies pour m'acheter le matériel qu'il faut. Mais – oui, parfois. »

Parfois quand les nuits sont longues et lourdes de morts et de doutes, quand il n'en peut plus de chercher le sommeil en ignorant la tristesse qui habite son estomac. Quand le désespoir est suffisant pour qu'il ne préoccupe plus du coût des feuilles de parchemin et du vide de son compte chez Gringotts.

Sirius n'insiste pas. Il comprend.

Leurs regards se croisent de nouveau et cette fois, ils ne fuient pas. Le poids des morts et de ce qui ne sera pas n'est plus aussi lourd à porter et se dissout dans l'écho de leur complicité passée. Sirius tapote machinalement le dossier, se souvient de sa présence.

« Allons voir le reste de tes chefs d'œuvre, Lunard, lance-t-il avec un entrain qui semble forcé. »

Et ils se retrouvent assis sur le lit, Sirius en tailleur et Remus un peu derrière lui pour regarder par dessus son épaule, à échanger le peu de chaleur de leurs corps et des souvenirs partagés. Sirius finit par s'appuyer un peu contre lui, et il pose le menton sur son épaule.

La pile des dessins finit par s'amenuiser. Ils contemplent en silence le rendu de Rémus du mariage de James et Lily, leur dernière grande réunion, la dernière fois où ils ont tous choisi d'oublier la guerre à l'extérieur et y ont réussi. La masse des anecdotes et des fantômes qu'ils ont fait danser comme un dernier hommage est depuis longtemps absente ils n'ont plus rien à dire, mais ils ne bougent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas : ce qu'ils partagent, cette proximité sans question, cette compréhension presque immédiate, ils ne le retrouveront nulle part ailleurs et elle n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ce qui a été. Mais pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'ils ont, et c'est presque suffisant.


End file.
